The Pizza Man Chronicles
by Moonshadow of Thunderclan
Summary: "The only people that show up on the beach are gods, demigods, and really lost pizza guys." (Percy said), But what happens to the pizza guy? Hilarious, get ready to laugh! (Rated T just because it can)
1. Poseidon!

**Authors Note:**

_**Hi everyone my names Moonshadow of Thunderclan, some of you may have read some of my other story's, but this is my FRIST story on the percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction thread, also I am working on this story with my brother, (The Budder Golem) and we're going to take turns on some of the chapters although I'm going to write most of them. I wrote this chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A confused pizza man walked onto the beach, he looked around trying to locate something, or someone at that.

_Who ordered this again? _The pizza man wondered silently and pulled out a small piece of paper, _This is where I'm spost to deliver, _He shook his head to clear his thoughts, _ if this is the places where's the person I need to deliver it to?_

The man turned his back to the ocean and gazed around. Little did he know, that a HUGE wave was building up on the horizon and traveling towards shore.

The Pizza Man turned his head back to the ocean, his mouth dropped as he saw what was coming next.

He saw this HUGE Dude ridding on a HUGE chariot on a HUGE wave.

_WHAT THE HECK! Th_e Pizza Man whirled around and tired to bolt further into the mainland, but he couldn't move his feet, _Oh no no no no no no no no I'm stuck_, he though miserably as the wave hit and the HUGE guy hopped out of his chariot thing.

The man stood in shock and then fainted.

Only to be woken up a few seconds latter by a loud voice that boomed in his ear, "Excuse me sir, names Poseidon , I ordered a pizza from "Pizza for your Face", are you delivering?"

The man studered, but then slowly nodded his head.

"YAY! PIZZA FOR MOUNT OLYMPUS!" Poseidon yelled happily and started doing the Macarena.

"Are you ok sir?" The man asked him, his voice cracked with worry and the thought of getting pumbled my .

"I'm better than fine, what your name anyway you pathetic mortal?" Poseidon asked sweetly with a HUGER THEN HUGE grin on his face.

"My names Billy Tomato, friends call me BT or Billy T and I am not pathetic!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he finished his sentence.

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are."Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Yes, you are." Poseidon stated.

"No, I'm not!" Billy Tomato screamed!

"Just give me the pizza before I call me brother to shoot you with a bunch of lightning bolts!" said Poseidon, clearly annoyed.

"Fine," said Billy handing over the pizza box he was holding, "that will be 35.00$"

Poseidon grabbed to pizza from Billy Tomato and sprinted off into his chariot before barking a command at his chariot, the thing flew up in the air and was about to fly away when Billy shouted something.

"Don't make me call the Police!"

"Don't make me call my other brother!" Poseidon said with an evil grin and flue away into the sunset, just before he was tackled by who Apolo was screaming.

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!"

Billy tomato stared in amazement at what had just happened, all he knew was that the God of the sea had gotten pizza that he had not paid for, and the the sea God had been tackled bye the sun God, and that's about it.

He rubbed his head a rubbed his eyes, _Must have been a stinken little daydream. _Billy concluded as he walked off the beach and onto the gravel path way back to town where he had parked his car, but it wasn't the last time something like this would happen to poor Billy tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>If you enjoyed our story PLEASE review, Follow and Favourite!<strong>

**See you next time!**

**~Moonshadow and The Budder Golem**


	2. Hermes!

**Here's another Chapter Of "THE PIZZA MAN CHRONICLES! Sorry for the long wait guys, well**

**Here you all go!**

* * *

><p>Billy T Ran down the street, his long legs flying over the ground, all he knew was that he was late, VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY<p>

VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY

(Random Hi)

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

VERY VERY VERY

Late, like three whole minutes!

So anyway wail our wonderful friend was running across a road, he was hit by this "TOTALLY RANDOM" flying guy.

Billy fell over and rolled across the concrete, as the "TOTALLY RANDOM GUY" slammed head first into his side.

Billy quickly got up and looked at the guy who had just hit him, who was standing dazed on the other side of the street.

"What the Heck dude," Billy T said in a very angryyyyyyyyyyyyyy voice, as he stormed across the street towards the guy the pizza still tightly clasped in his sweaty, pizza sauced hands, "who do you think you are "RANDOMLY" ramming into innocent people like that?!"

"Hey, sorry dude." The man said in a high pitched voice that kinda sounded like a pig squealing.

"Sorry Don't cut Pizza Buster." Billy said a growl rumbling in his throat.

"Hold on rewind, did you say Pizza?"

"UM Ya?"

"OK lets start again, names Hermes."

"Wait THE HERMES?!"

"Yup" Hermes replied with a Grin, almost as big as A PINEAPPLE!

"Don't know of you." Billy said plainly.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?

"Never Mind Buddy, YOU HAVE INSULTED ME!" Hermes yelled and then asked in a normal voice, "wait whats your name again?"

"Billy Tomato." Billy said dully.

"What king of Name is that? Well anyway, YOU HAVE INSULTED ME BILLY TOMATO! YOU SHALL DIE NOW!"

"Gosh dude, whats your problem?"

"QUIT IT WITH THE SMART REMARKS BUSTER, THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE YOU NOW IS IF YOU GIVE ME THE PIZZA!"

"WHAT NO!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"YES, Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"NO!"

"YES Gimme!"

"Fine Gosh Man!"

"YES! IN Your FACE Zeus!" Hermes Screamed at the sky and started Running away with the pizza in hand, but... Only to be struck down by Zeus's Master Bolt.

Then Billy Sulked away into the shadow of a trash can, for his pizza had just been disintegrated by some God Dude.


End file.
